infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jyggalag Daedric Prince of Order/inFamous Origins
I looked outside of my tent and saw that my army was waiting for me. I saw that Kuo had been taken prisoner by the rebels. I asked why they had Kuo held prisoner. They told me to give the power of the beast over to their leader or they would kill Kuo so i did. I helped Kuo up just as their leader who they referred to as the General was about to say something. He told them he had the beast's power and that if anyone challenged his authority that they would immediately executed. Kuo told me that i could get more powers but that the process was risky. I had kept all of her and Nix's powers not to mention all the powers i got from the blast cores. She showed me a machine that could allow me to have all of my enemies powers. She said that the NSA had created this machine to study a conduit's past and abilities. She strapped me in and i chose Alden Tate first. I was born to the leader of the first sons. I had it all. Money. Power. Respect. My Name is Alden Tate and this is my story. I lost my father when i was thirteen and the first sons allowed me to train my abilities. With enough practice i was able to pick and throw things with my mind. They were proud of me. They knew i had talent and potential. I had learned to create a powerful ball of telekinetic energy and throw it at a person increasing the gravity around them. I had honered my father's memory. I will lead them into the future. I am fifteen now and my abilities are going stronger. Then one day a mysterious man appeared and challenged me for control of the First Sons. I shouldn't have accepted that challenge but i was young and naive so i did. I fought him with everything i had but it wasn't enough. I was cast out I then began focusing on making my abilities stronger. After a week i had learned to levitate myself into the air. I had began reading people's minds and i could see the conduit gene. I practiced my abilities until i could control others minds and make them do what I wanted them to. Every night i thought about my fight with Kessler and i wouldn't sleep because i would train until I collapsed. I wanted power so badly. When i was fourty i met a young mentalist named Sasha. She was a very gifted mentalist. I knew one day that we would meet again. Another ten years passed and my abilities were much stronger when I ransacked the First Sons base in San Ceresco. I found out that Kessler had erased all of my father's research. It took me twenty years to find him but I finally managed track Kessler down to Empire City but when i got into the Warren and saw all the Conduits it had to offer a huge blast occured. I was knocked out and i could feel the power surging through me enhancing my powers greatly. I was comatose for about a week but thanks to the homeless people of Empire City i was revived. I asked them to join me and rally up and kill Kessler. My army of homeless rose up and captured control of the Warren. I met Sasha again when i was walking around and she tried to seduce me into giving her control of my army but i saw through her deception and had a group of Dust Men escort her out of the Warren. I sent a group of Dust Men supress the police so that i have complete control over the warren. I also had them turn the power off on the whole island so that none may challenge my authority. I practiced my powers for a few weeks. Kuo unhooked me so I could rest my body. Before resting however I went outside and saw what the new beast had done. San Ceresco was like Empire City after the blast full of homeless people only then he realised that he was hallucinating about Empire City but not from his own point of view it was from Alden's point of view and it showed Alden chasing some First Sons but they shot him in the leg and he yelled "Jessica" before the vision passed. "What the hell" i asked myself. Category:Blog posts